A Valentine's Day Romance
by No Petrol Required
Summary: A love, blossoming. A candlelit dinner for two. A bit of wine. A bedroom. Rose petals, candles. One night of nothing but pure love. Passion. Desire. What could possibly go wrong? ReidxGarcia Rated for safety, skin, and language. Oneshot, I guess.


Penelope Garcia stared longingly at him in the flickering candlelight. "Isn't dinner over YET?" she groaned, licking her bubblegum pink lips seductively. "I think we're done."

Spencer Reid chuckled. "C'mon, Pen, you can last another five minutes. I'm almost done."

"You said that five minutes ago!" Penelope growled.

"You lie, woman!"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. WOMAN!"

"Calm down. Five more minutes."

"It's bedtime, young man," she purred in response. "You can have dessert in bed."

"But Mommy!" he whined in a nasal voice. "I didn't clear my plate yet!"

Penelope shot him a dirty look. "Oh, you are just terrible!" she said in a withering tone. "I try to be romantic on Valentine's Day, and you call me Mommy. If you didn't get me such beautiful roses, I'd surely have to punish you." She giggled breathily. "For that little mommy stint, maybe I'll have to punish you anyways."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up. "Just what do you have in mind?" he asked around a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Uh uh, little man. That's a secret." Penelope took a dainty last bite of her corn. "You don't get to know my secrets in store for tonight."

"Ugh!" he groaned. "I really, truly do want to know. Do they have to be secrets?"

"They absolutely have to stay secrets! Gosh, Spencer, you have NO patience, do you?"

"I do too have patience! Just not at the moment." Spencer grinned crookedly. "Can you blame me? My sickeningly adorable girlfriend has secrets in store for me. A man would lose his patience in this situation."

"Well, Junior, you'll need to find where your patience ran off to and give it a good chase, because you ain't learning ANYTHING about my secrets. Okay?"

"Guess I'm going to have to agree, huh?"

"Yeah, because Penelope Garcia does not give up her secrets easily." On the last word, she popped the last bit of her crescent roll into her mouth. "Is Mr. Patience back yet?"

"Yes ma'am," Spencer sighed.

"Good!" Penelope grabbed her plate and waltzed into the kitchen. After dumping her plate, fork, and knife into the sink, she called out, "I'll get everything ready for dessert!"

Without waiting for her man's response, she bounded for their shared bedroom. She silently shut the door behind her. Immediately, her hands coaxed the zipper on the back of her dress down. She shimmied the royal blue silk fabric down to her feet before kicking it away. Penelope looked like a crazed banshee, scrambling about, lighting candles and strewing rose petals everywhere. When everything was to her liking, that Rapunzel let down her hair. The curly blonde tresses tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. She hit the remote to her little stereo, and John Mayer's 'Your Body is a Wonderland' washed through the room. That ought to set the mood, Penelope thought. She set a few more candles out, lit them, and got onto the bed. She had most of her nearly-naked body covered. Up to her real hips, the blanket hugged her body. Her creamy ivory skin looked so beautiful against the deep ocean of the sheets. Not too stark, not too dull. Just absolutely, positively perfect.

Penelope had the Valentine's Day glow. Almost everyone knew what the glow meant. It meant that they had someone to share a romantic candlelit dinner with that night, much like Spencer and Penelope had. It meant that they had their own personal living, breathing cuddle monster. They had someone to snuggle with at night, a shoulder to always look to for crying on. A hand to help them up when they fell, a rock for them to stand on and stay up. A beautiful voice to tell them they were wonderful, beautiful, loved. They didn't need somebody to love. They had their true love.

"Oh, Spencer!" she called. "This is your personalized midnight booty call!" She laughed lightly before moaning, "I don't think this call can wait Spencer!"

Little Spencer came into their room then, already in just his boxers. Little Spencer didn't look quite so little when he took off his semi-nerdy clothes. He actually looked really good. With defined abs and tousled brown hair, he looked like the most perfect underwear model Penelope had ever seen. She's seen quite a few (Uh, hello. Everyone gawks at the pictures on boxers.) And Spencer was rated at the top spot. He clambered into bed with her. Pen's fingers traced his abs lightly. Her luscious lips found his, and the kiss tasted like so many things. It tasted of passion, of love, of desire. Spencer's teeth grazed Penelope's bottom lip, and she shivered in delight. His skilled fingers found the clasp of her bra and undid the teeth. That was flung to the side, as were a pair of women's lace panties and some Valentine's Day boxers.

_You want love? We'll make it, Swimming a deep sea, Of blankets, Take all your big plans, And break 'em, This is bound to be a while…_

The sound of the music intermingled with Penelope's giggles and moans, and it clearly sang of love. Love, desire, and Valentine's Day.


End file.
